


Про выразительные глаза Маккоя

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: — Прибором для выжигания не пробовал? — усмехнулся Кирк.





	

— Прибором для выжигания не пробовал? — усмехнулся Кирк, наблюдая ежеутренний ритуал обновления лазерной татуировки на глазах доктора.

— Еще слово, и месяц проведешь в обнимку с вибратором, — огрызнулся Маккой.

— Сделал бы обычную тату, как в двадцатом веке, спецчернилами, — фыркнул Кирк, тем не менее заплетая волосы любовника в упругие косы и стараясь не двигать его голову, чтобы тот не пропорол лазером себе глазное яблоко. Один черт — залечит или новое вставит, но сперва будет орать, что ему испортили всю готичность, дьявол полумертвый.

— Много ты понимаешь. — Маккой отложил прибор в сторону и повернул голову. — Ровно сделал?

Кирк тяжко вздохнул, удерживая в пальцах недозаплетенную косичку, и чмокнул доктора в кончик носа. 

Грозный капитан на мостике и в целом вне каюты знал, как трудно поддерживать имидж безжалостного руководителя, но если у него была власть, доктор вовсю отрывался на готике, внушая ужас в сердца и души подчиненных и инопланетян, которые его не знали, одним лишь взглядом густо подведенных черным зеленых глаз и отлично сидящем на его мощном теле кожаном бронированном костюме.

Убежденный некромонгер, любитель боли во всех ее проявлениях как по отношению к себе, так и в причинении ее другим, наедине с капитаном доктор Маккой позволял себе расслабляться и заниматься любимым делом — наведением красоты для внушения трепета.

Истратив всю косметику женщин-офицеров, пришлось работать даже фломастерами и акварельными красками, пока капитан не подогнал целый аппарат лазерной татуировки.

— Просто кошмар, — заверил Кирк доктора. — Но насчет прибора для выжигания ты все-таки подумай. По-моему, возиться с лазером каждое утро утомительно, а тут выжжешь раз в месяц и ходи устрашающий.

— Ладно, тащи, — сдался Маккой, поднялся во весь свой немалый рост и, взглянув в зеркало, убедился в собственной неотразимости. — Ты собираться намерен или мне проводить тебе шрамирование на бегу? 

Кирк с тяжким вздохом вылез из кровати, где возился с волосами любовника, и прошлепал в душ.

Империя требовала от капитанов мужественного вида и жестокости, так что приходилось каждый же день терпеть хоть и неприятную, но полезную для поддержания страха в сердцах офицеров процедуру нанесения шрамов на лицо.

— Куплю сводилки или сделаю реал-тату, — ворчал он, пока Маккой возился с гелем для волос, укладывая свою сложную прическу.  
Начинался обычный трудовой день на борту имперского звездолета.


End file.
